Night Out
by myscribblingquill
Summary: Bellarke Fic Week Day 6 - You're Beautiful Clarke and Octavia go out to get drunk and Bellamy has to go get them when Clarke drinks a bit too much


**A/N: Sorry this one's later in the day, I've had no internet :D Enjoy **

* * *

"Jesus Griffin, you take my sister out to get drunk about her break up and then get trashed yourself" Bellamy murmured to the girl he was holding in his arms. He'd always wanted to carry Clarke bridal style; he just wasn't expecting to do it when she was drunk.

She'd come running into their shared apartment earlier shouting for Octavia to get her ass out of bed. Clarke was always like that, a whirlwind, never stopping just continuing on helping everyone in her path. "Come on O" she'd shouted. "We're going out."

He'd grimaced at her words. The last time the two girls had gone out for the night he'd got a call at 2 in the morning saying that his sister was in hospital. His mind immediately flew to the worst possible situation, in which Octavia had alcohol poisoning or something worse had happened. He'd then remembered that Clarke was with her and as a pre-med she would be able to help. It turned out that she'd fallen down a flight of stairs and hit her head.

This time though Bellamy was especially worried. Octavia had broken up with her long term boyfriend, Atom, 4 days ago. After being together for nearly 2 years, O felt that they'd simply grown apart so she ended it. Thought that wasn't why she was upset and had stayed in bed for two days. Atom cheated on her. Octavia herself had only found out after she heard a girl talking about sleeping with someone like Atom. At first she'd tried to go on a murderous rampage to get him back but after Clarke had persuaded her not to she'd just gone to bed.

Bellamy had tried everything to get her out of her room, even going and buying 4 tubs of Ben and Jerry's for her to eat. All he got was a shouted response telling her to go away and that she wasn't hungry. Clarke had helped him to eat the ice cream but Octavia still refused to talk. He knew that she'd pick herself up in a little while but he just didn't like seeing his sister upset.

It turned out that Clarke didn't either. Once Octavia had gotten out of bed, Clarke shoved her in the shower and turned the cold water on her. Bellamy heard her shrieks from the kitchen and had to control his laughter. They'd emerged from Octavia's room about an hour later both wearing very short dresses.

Octavia's was a deep purple and Clarke's was bright red. Bellamy couldn't believe how good she looked; sure he'd seen her in a dress before just not one that hugged her body like that. She was wearing heals too, ones that showed off her legs. He'd almost dragged her into his room right then, but knowing that Octavia would have some objections he stayed in the kitchen.

Bellamy and Clarke had been together for a little while back when they'd all moved in together. It was Octavia and Clarke's second year of college and his third. They'd grouped together to buy an apartment just off campus and then at a party one night Bellamy had kissed Clarke. Expecting her to forget about it, he'd had a shock when he'd found Clarke in his bed when he got home the next morning.

They developed a routine over the next couple of months, sleeping together but making sure that Octavia didn't find out. They both hated to keep the secret from her but knowing that if she found out then she would be adamant that they'd get together. Eventually though, Clarke had stopped appearing in her bed as she got more and more involved in her studies. He knew not to press it, so they never talked about what happened knowing that if they did then they'd have to tell Octavia too.

Bellamy had been thinking about the way their relationship had developed over the last couple of months. Once they had stopped sleeping together, they had become friends. Now he was able to have a real conversation with Clarke or have a laugh around the kitchen table. He considered her one of his friends now, one of the closest; he'd trusted her as much as he trusted Octavia.

Bellamy wasn't entirely sure where the girls planned to spend the night but he knew that Octavia liked going to the campus club called Dropship.

The girls had been there for about 3 hours when Bellamy got a call from one of the bartender's he was friends with. Nathan was always looking out for any of the girls that came into the clubs and he'd noticed that Clarke was drinking a bit too much. That's when Bellamy's phone rang and he jumped into his car to pick the girls up.

When he arrived at the club he was greeted with the sight of Clarke dancing on the bar in her very, very short dress. She was holding a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand so Bellamy knew that she was well past sober.

"Hey Clarke. What are you doing up on the table?" He'd asked her, trying to avoid looking at her legs.

She turned around when he spoke to her, staring down into his face. "BELL, so nice to see you!" She exclaimed with a slur in her voice.

He'd held out his arms to help her down from the table but it seemed that Clarke had other ideas. She flopped straight off the table into his arms. Luckily for him he had quick enough reflexes and caught her before she hit the floor. Bellamy managed to get her into the car and then back to their apartment where he was now carrying her up the stairs. Before he left he'd been assured by Nathan that he'd get Octavia home before closing time.

Unfortunately for him it was rather hard to walk up the stairs and open a door with Clarke but somehow he'd managed it.

Walking through the door of their apartment he passed the kitchen and made a mental note to get Clarke some water, when she started to wake up.

"Bell, why you carrying me?" She slurred, flailed her arms about trying get to him to drop her.

"Because I doubt you can walk in a straight line" He responded turning sideways so he could get down the hall with Clarke in his arms. She seemed to take this as a suitable answer as she relaxed in his arms again.

Finally reaching her room Bellamy realised that he was faced with a problem. Octavia was still at the club so who was supposed to help Clarke get undressed. Placing her on the bed he went over to her closet and grabbed the first t-shirt he saw. _Well, she's going to have to sleep in this tonight._

He turned back to the bed where he'd placed Clarke and was faced by her trying to take her dress off, but failing miserably.

"Here, let me help" He walked over and turned her around so he could pull the zipper down. _Alright Blake, she's drunk, control yourself._

When he managed to get her out of the dress he held up the t-shirt and motioned for her to pit her arms up so he could slide it over them.

"You know, I have this friend who would be very happy with you seeing me half-naked" She told him giggling.

"Oh really?" He said wondering who the hell this friend was.

She giggled again and brought her arms down to her side. "Yep, he's my friend's brother and I'll tell you a secret... I wanna kiss his stupid face so bad."

_Him? She was talking about him. _That made Bellamy's mind up. In the morning he was talking to her about what had happened between them and if she wanted it to go further. Right now though, she needed to sleep.

He pushed her gently down onto the pillows and brought her duvet up around her shoulders.

"Bell, stay with me"

Her voice was still slurred but it was quieter this time as she was drifting off to sleep. He couldn't exactly refuse a drunken Clarke's wishes could he? So he climbed into the bed next to her. As he did this she rolled over onto his chest and gave a deep sigh.

"You're so beautiful Bell." She said.

He laughed softly as she drifted off to sleep. They were having that conversation though he doubted he'd be the one to start it. "Thanks Clarke, right back at you."


End file.
